David Grant
David Grant is the pseudonym of a top-level paranormal investigator of The Bird of Hermes Initiative. He was born in Eden during the Stone Age as part a series of experiments on prehistoric humans and was cursed with immortality as punishment for being the first murderer in history. In the years to follow his exile from Eden, Grant became a fearsome warrior whose guilt over his sins across history inspired him to seek redemption. Character outline Background Born in the days of prehistory, Grant was one of the first humans to gain sentience due to The Fears interfering with humanity's evolution through genetic manipulation. The Glitch took a particular interest in this new species for their creativity. During one of his visits to evaluate the progress of a developing tribe, Grant and his younger brother decided to bestow their best offerings to him. Knowing that his sibling's gift was undoubtedly the best, Grant's brother distracted him long enough to steal his offering and present it to their creator as his own. Enraged by this nefarious betrayal, Grant bashed his brother's skull in with a rock, killing him instantly. Having no awareness of the concept of death up until that point, The Fears branded Grant a traitor and the first murderer in history. Before Grant could be executed for his crimes however, the Glitch, who was greatly entertained by this unexpected event, intervened and offered to save him in exchange for his humanity. Grant agreed to this proposal and was cursed to walk the Earth as the first immortal, denying him entrance to both Heaven and Hell. Personality Untold millennium of horrific wars have left Grant mentally unstable. It is fairly easy to annoy or enrage him, causing Grant to resort to violence at a moment's notice. Once he has entered a "berserker rage", Grant will stop at nothing to decimate the enemy. He often fights with extreme ferocity and rarely shows any mercy, preferring to elongate a battle to scrounge as much "fun" as he possible can. He is especially cruel to those who harm his allies or innocent people, whom he will intentionally go out of his way to humiliate before he kills them. Grant is frequently labelled as a lunatic due to his obsession with fighting, a statement even he admits might be true. In spite of his homicidal tendencies, Grant possesses a great love for humanity and regrets the immoral actions he has made during his lifetime. He genuinely wants to be a good person, but has always struggled with his quest for redemption because he has become far too accustomed to his life of murder for his own good. Although he has faced many situations where he was forced to perform questionable decisions in order to protect others, his strong sense of honor prevents him from crossing certain moral boundaries. For example, Grant would resign from the Bird of Hermes Initiative if one of his superiors ordered him to kill civilians, regardless of the justification. Over time, Grant has developed a death wish, leading to sporadic bouts of suicide attempts over the years. He frequently alternates between searching for a worthy adversary and finding a way to permanently kill himself. Grant has difficulty responding appropriately to certain social situations due to his lack of interaction with ordinary people. He acts on impulse and does not always think about the consequences of his actions, which has earned him a very infamous reputation as "The Bird of Hermes' rabid attack dog". He has accumulated countless rivalries as the years have gone by, though his most prominent adversaries are Mr. Mite and Richard Clay. Trivia *Grant was named after the U.S. Air Force’s largest medical facility on the west coast. Category:Characters Category:Evolve or Die